Los mensajeros de la muerte
by kyokousami
Summary: Todos saben que shinigami o el dios de la muerte es uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo, pero esta historia habla sobre sus hijos, aquellos que él y su esposo adoptaron y entrenaron. Karmagisa
1. Ellos son los hijos de la muerte

**Ellos son los hijos de la muerte**

Koro, mejor conocido como el Shinigami se había retirado hace mucho tiempo del bajo mundo.

Durante el tiempo que vivió como asesino, vio muchas cosas, he hizo muchas otras, pero algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría seria sobre el haber acogido a esos niños, niños que habían visto lo peor de la humanidad.

Esta historia habla sobre ellos, el cómo han crecido con los años.

Todos el mundo los conocía, incluso aquello que no tuvieran lazos con el bajo mundo, los conocían. Pero por ahora centrémonos en la misión que están cumpliendo.

 _Virus informático (Ritsu):_ La información ya fue totalmente borrada, he terminado mi parte.

 _ **Protagonista de juegos para adulto (Rinosuke):**_ He ejecutado a los que intentaron escapar por el este.

 _ **Francotiradora Tsudere (Rinka):**_ Y yo ya me encargue de los que huyeron por el oeste.

Sabueso (Tsuna): También hemos acabado, es hora de retirarnos, si llegamos tarde Onee-san y Otto-san se molestaran mucho.

Los mensajeros de la muerte, un nombre tan conocido como temido, acababan de exterminar a una famiglia que solía experimentar con niños y mujeres. Mataron a todos los responsables sin un segundo de vacilación. Y así como llegaran desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche, solamente con la Luna como testigo de sus acciones.

Si hay una famiglia que odien sería sin duda Vongola, y si tiene la oportunidad ellos mismos acabarían con todos ellos, sin dejar ni uno con vida.

Pero ahora vayamos con los miembros de la décima generación de Vongola, hoy se celebraba la ceremonia de sucesión del heredero de Vongola. Sin embargo, muchas cosas estaban por pasar...

La ceremonia avanzaba sin mayores contratiempos, aunque han ocurrido ciertos ataques a Vongola, para evitar que el décimo Vongola tome el mando.

 _ **Enma:**_ nosotros nos oponemos, no pensamos seguir sus órdenes. Él no es apto para ser el jefe de Vongola.

Y de este modo empezó una batalla sin cuartel, la décima generación de Simón, contra la de Vongola, la famiglia Simón, iba rápidamente ganado terreno, sin embargo eran muy pocos. De este modo, decidieron tomar un rehén para llamar la atención de Vongola y huir del lugar.

Y de este modo empieza la verdadera historia...

Nono: Lovro, necesito a tus mejores rastreadores.

Lovro: Enseguida Nono-san -pero no puedo llamarlos a ellos- Bien, Red-eye, te tengo una misión, una misión de rastreo grupal.

Red-eye: lo lamento Lovro-san, pero esas misiones no son mi especialidad, además soy mejor en las misiones individuales.

Lovro intentó varias veces convencer a alguno de los asesinos disponibles, sin embargo todos se negaban y le decían lo mismo.

 _"Los mejores en misiones grupales son ellos, además de que poseen al mejor rastreador de todos"_

Sin embargo tenía sus dudas sobre llamarlos o no, pero Nono estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

 _ **Nono:**_ ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿de quienes están hablando?

 _ **Lovro:**_ Seguramente habrán oído de ellos, los mejores y más hábiles asesinos, los hijos de la muerte, ellos son los mensajeros de la muerte.

 _ **Reborn:**_ Si es así, llámalos en este instante.

 _ **Lovro:**_ El contactarlos no es el problema, el problema está en que acepten la misión.

 _~.~.~.conversación por intercomunicador~. ~.~.~._

 _ **Lovro:**_ virus informático

 _ **Virus informático (Ritsu): ¿**_ me llamo Lovro-san?

 _ **Lovro:**_ ¿el sabueso se encuentra disponible?

 _ **Virus informático (Ritsu):**_ si, él junto con género desconocido (Nagisa) y el pandillero de medio pelo (Karma) acaban de regresar de sus misiones.

 _ **Lovro:**_ bien, tengo una nueva misión de rastreo para ellos.

 _ **Virus informático (Ritsu):**_ en seguida Lovro-san.

 _~.~.~.Fin de la conversación con_ _intercomunicador_ ~.~.~.~.

Después de esa corta conversación , un portal se abrió en medio del salón, de él salió un chico vestido con algún tipo de ropa de campo, y una máscara que cubría su rostro totalmente, cubriendo sus ojos, nariz y oídos.

 _ **Sabueso (Tsuna):**_ me mando a llamar Lovro-san, es que me tiene alguna misión en la que pueda matar algunos Vongola.

Al oír las palabras del misterioso chico todos se pudieron alertas.

 _ **Lovro:**_ lo lamento, pero es todo lo contrario, quiero que salves a un Vongola.

 _ **Sabueso (Tsuna):**_ entonces creo que me retiro.

 _ **Lovro:**_ sabueso, si te retiras la reputación de tu padre se verá afectada.

 _ **Sabueso (Tsuna):**_ bien, bien ¿a quién hay que salvar?

 _ **Lovro:**_ a la guardiana de la niebla.

 _ **Sabueso (Tsuna):**_ este rastro de sangre es suyo.

 _ **Lovro:**_ si

Tsuna se acercó al rastro de sangre, lo tomo entre sus dedos y los llevo a su nariz, para poder apercibir mejor el oler de la sangre.

Y sin decir una palabra se alistó para salir corriendo, pero...

 _ **Ieyatsu:**_ ¿quién te crees que eres para ignorarnos?

 _ **Sabueso (Tsuna):**_ Lovro-san creo que mi audición está mejorando, creo haber oído hablar a un insecto. -Todo fue dicho con un tono tan monótono, que no sabían si era broma o lo decía enserio-.

En cuestión de segundos, cuando Ieyatsu trató de ir al ataque ya estaba teniendo un cuchillo en su garganta.

 _ **Sabueso (Tsuna):**_ no me creo nadie pequeña cucaracha, YO DOY EL SABUESO. ¿Lovro-san deberé hacer la misión en solitario?

 _ **Lovro:**_ se supone que tendrían que haber llegado contigo género desconocido y el pandillero de medio pelo.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ puessss, dudo que ese par venga.

 _ **Lovro:**_ ¿a qué te refieres?

 _ **Sabueso:**_ ese par no se ha visto en días, así que ya se puede imaginar que están haciendo. En ese caso creo que haré la misión solo.

 _ **Reborn:**_ la décima generación irá contigo. Quieras o no.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ no me haré responsable de vuestras muertes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mientras trataba de decidir la pareja de Tsuna estaba considerando emparejarlo con Xanxus, pero apareció un número salvaje mientras estaba en clase (a la cual no preste atención por estar pensando en anime), el número fue el resultado y salió 1827, lo tomo como una señal o lo dejo con Xanxus.


	2. Empieza la cacería

**Empieza la cacería**

Los Vongola salieron rápidamente tras sabueso tratando de no perderlo de vista, sin embargo, eso era una tarea complicada, ya que la velocidad a la que se movía era sorprendente.

-POV de Sabueso (Tsuna) -

 _"Esos inútiles siguen atrás de mí, son tan molestos"_ \- Muévanse que no tengo todo el día, y estoy seguro que su amiguita tampoco lo tiene.

El tono de voz que usaba denotaba toda la molestia que sentía, además al terminar de hablar aumento su velocidad dejando impresionada a la décima generación.

" _Veamos si ese montón de idiotas puede seguirme el paso"._

-Fin del POV de Sabueso-

La décima generación estaba sin duda sorprendida, por la gran destreza demostrada por su guía.

 _ **Yamamoto:**_ Hay que admitir que es muy bueno. -y sin saber dijo la idea que todos tenían en sus mentes.

 _ **Ieyatsu:**_ No es para tanto. -A pesar de la gran destreza demostrada, jamás admitiría que alguien es mejor que él. -Solo es un idiota, no es tan bueno.

A pesar de pensar lo contrario nadie se atrevió a negar lo dicho por su jefe, ellos sabían lo orgulloso que era este.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ Apúrense, mi misión es rescatar a esa chica, no me importa lo que les pase a ustedes, pero no pienso fallar por su culpa.

 _ **Ieyatsu**_ : ¿Que dijiste maldito? -A pesar de sus gritos Sabueso lo ignoraba, y eso le hacía enfurecer más a cada segundo. El transcurso del viaje estuvo lleno de peleas unilaterales que extrañamente no procedían de Gokudera y Takeshi, sino de Ieyatsu y Sabueso. Ieyatsu cada vez que podía intentaba hacer enojar al Sabueso, sin embargo, este estaba enfocado en su misión por lo que no le prestaba atención.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ muy bien, ya estamos cerca del objetivo, alístense que en cinco minutos empieza la diversión.

Las palabras de Sabueso desconcertaron a los Vongola, pero al mirar al frente vieron a los miembros de la famiglia Simón.

 _ **Ieyatsu:**_ ¿dónde está mi guardiana de la niebla?

 _ **Enma:**_ Sabueso... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás trabajando para Vongola? ¿Vienes a ayudarlos?

 _ **Sabueso:**_ -poniendo una cara de asco-. No digas tonterías me contrataron para venir por la chica, y nada más, lo que les pase a ellos no es mi problema. Así que seguiré mi camino, agradecería que no se entrometieran en mi misión o lo lamentaran.

Los Simón conocían la reputación del Sabueso, y sabían que no tendrían oportunidad contra él aun si trabajaban en equipo, por lo que se hicieron a un lado, dándole paso.

 _ **Ieyatsu:**_ ¿A DONDE VAS? ¡SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE AYUDARNOS!

 **Sabueso** : Lo que les pase no es mi problema, mi único trabajo es rescatar a la chica, para eso me contrataron y eso pienso hacer.

Y sin más se marchó, mientras ambas Famiglias empezaban a pelear. La intensidad de la batalla iba en aumento, ningún bando daba su brazo a torcer y cada vez atacaban con más ferocidad.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ bien, conque aquí estas guardiana de la niebla.

 _ **Chrome:**_ ¿qué quieres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Estas con los Simón?

 _ **Sabueso:**_ tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo, los Vongola me han pedido que venga por ti. Así que vámonos, antes que la batalla llegue aquí.

 _ **Chrome:**_ batalla, ¿qué batalla? Llévame ahí ahora.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ mi misión es llevarte devuelta a la mansión Vongola.

 _ **Chrome:**_ pero, yo tengo que ir con mi cielo y los demás guardianes, por favor llévame con ellos.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ haaa, bien vamos.

Después de eso Sabueso y Chrome se dirigieron a la zona cercana al linde del bosque. Al llegar se encontraron con una batalla campal, ambos equipos se encontraban agotados y muy heridos, algunas eran superficiales pero otras se notaban profundas.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ parece que se han estado divirtiendo sin mí... -el tono burlón y la sonrisa sínica hacían de sus palabras algo muy molesto de escuchar.

 _ **Ieyatsu:**_ has venido a reírte de nosotros, si no nos vas a ayudar, LARGATE.

 _ **Enma:**_ se puede saber a qué has venido, ya tienes a la chica, ¿qué más quieres?

 _ **Sabueso:**_ yo... nada, nada en lo absoluto. Solo he venido a mirar un rato.

 _ **Enma:**_ él no es digno del título de décimo Vongola, Vongola caerá en la ruina si él toma el cargo.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ en ese caso... que lo haga, y que Vongola caiga.

 _ **Enma:**_ no puedes hablar en serio.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida. Así que sea cual sea el resultado yo saldré ganando, tanto como si gana o pierde. Así que si quieres puedes ma... -antes de terminar la oración sonó su intercomunicador-. Aquí Sabueso, que necesitas virus informático.

 _ **Virus informático:**_ hay un cambio de planes, se ha determinado que tu nueva misión es traer a toda la décima generación con vida.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ y a que debemos ese cambio de opinión. Ohh ya, ya se dieron cuenta de la inutilidad de la décima generación de Vongola. Bien como sea.

De pronto Sabueso se lanzó al ataque, sus movimientos eran rápidos y letales, no hacia movimientos innecesarios, todos era tan fríamente calculados que acabó con los guardianes de Simón en cuestión de minutos dejando a todos noqueados en el suelo.

 _ **Enma:**_ ¿porque haces esto?... ustedes odian a la famiglia Vongola porque les ayudas.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ la versión corta es una misión, proteger al único posible jefe de Vongola -la batalla entre ambos era intensa-. Parece que voy a tener que subir un nivel. -al terminar de hablar quitó la parte de la máscara que cubría sus oídos.

 _ **Ieyatsu:**_ crees que descubriendo tus oídos podrás ganar, no me hagas reír, si yo no pude con él menos podrás hacerlo tú.

 _ **Gokudera:**_ Judaime, no debería hablarle así al Sabueso, se sabe que al pelear tiene cuatro niveles. Nivel cero todos sus sentidos tapados, en el nivel uno su sentido del oído es destapado, en el dos sus oídos y su olfato entran al juego, y el nivel tres, nadie que lo haya enfrentado en este nivel ha sobrevivido, se sabe que en este empieza a usar sus ojos, y de ahí viene el rumor de que puede ver el futuro.

 _ **Chrome:**_ po-porque lo di-dice Gokudera-san.

 _ **Gokudera:**_ se dice que puede anticiparse a todos los movimientos de su oponente incluso antes de este si quiera lo piense, como si estuviera viendo el futuro.

Durante la explicación de Gokudera todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y no sabían que decir, mientras que la batalla marchaba a favor del Sabueso. Este iba ganado terreno y con facilidad venció al jefe de Simón. Al terminar la pelea vio un pequeño reflejo en el suelo al agacharse y cogerlo se dio cuenta que era un anillo, el anillo del cielo de Vongola, que al tocar su mano brillo con intensidad.

 _ **Enma:**_ -que aún se encontraba consiente-. Eres un Vongola, tú puedes ser el nuevo jefe.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ -tirando el anillo a las manos de Ieyatsu-. No me interesa, muy bien muévanse, ya estamos tarde.

 _ **Yamamoto:**_ pareces un poco ansioso por irnos.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ si no llego a tiempo para la merienda oka-san y one-san me castigaran. Así que apresúrense. -y sin más empezó el camino de regreso no sin antes despedirse de Enma-. Fue una buena batalla, entrena y vuélvete más fuerte.

-En la mansión Vongola-

El noveno Vongola de encontraba ansioso, los chicos habían salido hace horas y aun no regresaban.

 _ **Lovro:**_ entendido virus informático.

 _ **Noveno:**_ ¿qué le ha dicho, Lovro-san?

 _ **Lovro:**_ la misión fue un éxito, están viniendo de regreso.

Poco después llegaron y Sabueso le dio su reporte a Lovro, omitiendo el detalle del brillo que despidió el anillo cuando lo toco.

 _ **Sabueso:**_ bien Lovro-san me retiro, espero mi paga del método habitual. -mirando al jefe de Vongola- diría que fue un placer, pero a mi oka-san no le gusta que mienta, espero no volver a trabajar con ustedes de nuevo, con su permiso me retiro.

Hasta ahora va ganando Xanxus como pareja de Tsuna, también me han dicho que podría ser un harem de pelinegros sicópatas, en donde estarían Xanxus, Hibari y Reborn.


	3. Nuevo candidato o Nuevo enemigo

Nuevo candidato o Nuevo enemigo

Después del rescate de la guardiana de la niebla se había esparcido el rumor de otro posible heredero de Vongola, eso emocionaba a algunos, a otros les era indiferente y a otros los hacia enojar.

-"debemos tomar en cuenta la posibilidad"- fueron las palabras de Nono, quería a su nieto, pero no estaba seguro de su valía como líder.

-"no hay ninguna posibilidad que considerar Nono-san"- eran las réplicas de Ieyatsu.

-"tranquilícese judaime"- en contra de todo pronóstico Gokudera se mantenía muy calmado.

-"QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE CUANDO ESTAN PENSANDO QUE ESE BUENO PARA NADA PUEDE SER UN CANDIDATO PARA DECIMO" -los gritos del actual heredero se escuchaban con fuerza en toda la mansión.

-"tranquilízate, Ieyatsu" a pesar de sus palabras calmadas, Reborn estaba MUUUYYY enojado, el Sabueso no solo había demostrado su poder, también se había revelado como un posible heredero, a pesar de que este lo negara.

No conforme con eso las famiglias que se oponían a Ieyatsu como décimo Vongola, pedían que Sabueso tomase dicha posición, algunos llegaban al extremo de una alianza matrimonial, no importándoles si el chico tenía que casarse más de una vez.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le molestaba era el no poder encontrar información sobre él, no había nada, lo único que aparecía de manera constante y segura era que el ver sus ojos era igual a una sentencia de muerte, y eso era frustrante.

-En un lugar desconocido-

Sabueso se encontraba junto a sus hermanos en el patio de una extraña mansión, cuando una chica un poco regordeta los llamo.

-"CHICOS A COMER"- Grito Sumire, ella se encargaba de las labores del hogar, no por obligación, sino que era algo que a ella le gustaba, además sabía que sus hermanos y hermanas se lo agradecían, después de una dura misión llegar y ser recibido con un plato de comida casera era lo mejor.

Poco a poco todos fueron llenando el comedor, todos sentados en la gran mesa, como una gran y ruidosa familia feliz.

-"tss otra vez" murmuro suavemente Ritsu.

-"¿ha ocurrido algo, o es que necesitas algunas mejoras?" Karma hablaba son una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios, mientras sostenía varias herramientas entre sus dedos.

-"estoy bien, simplemente alguien ha estado intentando entrar en nuestra red, y no es la primera vez que lo intenta" respondió Ritsu con un poco de molestia.

-"tienes idea de ¿quién pueda ser?" le pregunto Nagisa.

-"Vongola..." Todos guardaron silencio y se detuvieron al instante.

-"así que buscan pelea, esto será muyyy divertido"- esas habían sido las palabras de Sabueso.

-"¿qué tal si les enseñamos como se hace un verdadero hackeo?" -fue la respuesta de Itona, la sonrisa macabra que se presentó en todos ellos.

Con esa nueva resolución, todos empezaron a organizarse, mientras sus padres los veían con diversión.

\- de vuelta con los Vongola-

El todavía heredero de Vongola, estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, debido a toda la ira que sentía. Sabueso no solo le había dejado en ridículo, sino que también intentaba quitarle su puesto como heredero.

Sin embargo, de momento dejemos al pequeño niño mimado y vallamos con el Noveno Vongola.

-"¿has encontrado información de Sabueso?" -la voz del Noveno era tan baja que apenas y sobrepasaba a un susurro.

-"no he podido encontrar nada" -las palabras de Reborn salieron con un ligero toque de ira.

-"nada, ha pasado casi una semana y no hemos podido obtener información de él, ni de sus herma..." -antes de que el Noveno pudiese terminar de hablar se escuchó un fuerte estruendo por toda la mansión.

-"¿qué fue eso?" - esos fueron los pensamientos sincronizados del Noveno y Reborn.

De pronto en medio de todo el alboroto, llegó una sirvienta.

-"señor, la mansión está bajo ataque" -fueron las rápidas palabras de la muchacha.

-"¿quién nos está atacando?" -Reborn le pregunto con enojo.

-"Los mensajeros de la muerte"- aquella declaración por parte de la sirvienta dejo fríos a ambos hombres.

Una voz se pudo escuchar por toda la mansión -"esto es una pequeña advertencia de lo que les pasara si nos siguen molestando"

-"¿Quién eres?" -a pesar de todo Reborn no se dejaría ganar.

-"me dicen virus informático (1), y esto es solo una pequeña muestra de nuestras habilidades" -al terminar de hablar todos los televisores, computadoras y celulares se encendieron al mismo tiempo, en ellas se podía ver como varios de sus hombres estaban en el suelo rodeados de sangre y más cuerpos, como uno tras de otro iban cayendo, sin poder resistir el ataque enemigo y por un instante lamentaron la muerte de sus hombres, hasta que...

-"por esta vez no mataremos a nadie, sin embargo, si nos siguen molestando, destruiremos Vongola desde sus cimientos"-

Al terminar de hablar todas las luces y equipos electrónicos se apagaron, al volver a encenderse ya no quedaba rastro de ninguno de los atacantes.

-nota de la autora-

No sé si dejar que Ritsu sea un programa, o hacer que sea humana y adore demasiado su equipo.

Votos

Programa

Humana


End file.
